Night Thrasher: Brotherly Love
by THANOSRULES
Summary: Donyell Taylor seeks out his brother, Dwayne, deep within the compound of the Power Broker, but first he must get by Ghost, Killer Shrike and Unicorn.
1. Chapter 1

Night Thrasher: Brotherly Love Part I

The room was a good sized industrial passage with a large set of stairs and a steel grate cat walk above. Further up, on the second level was a sturdy looking metal door. From the amount of security I had just cut through, I was guessing that particular door led to the genetic laboratory I was looking for. I could hear water rushing below us under the grated floor. Some of the walls here were ancient stone covered with sewer scum. The whole secret compound was built in to the sewers of Milan. How exotic.

In front of me, the Broker had stacked his three best men. These weren't just goons with guns anymore. These were super villains. Unicorn and Killer Shrike stood a few meters from me. The old Thunderbolt Ghost was behind them flying around like a bat. It looked like a nice little Halloween party. I could smell the booze on Shrike's breath and Unicorn was sweating like a pig. I guess times were rough for the Broker.

Ghost was the big threat. I knew if I gave him time, he was going to scan my gear and adjust his strategy. The whole damn plan would be ruined. Ghost was a real pro, on a level above the other two screw ups. I had to take him down first, and that meant closing the distance between us fast. Unfortunately, Unicorn and Killer Shrike were in my way. Damn, I had to move quick.

I ran past Unicorn and slid hard as a hot energy bolt shot from his head and over my shoulder. I could feel it's heat through my armor. My sliding feet came at his shins hard and knocked him off balance. He went head over heels in the air, with a mad look on his face. A second later, he was a couple meters in my rear view mirror.

Ghost was airborne and attempting to close. He was looking to end this quick as well. I knew his game. He thought he could just go intangible, give my heart a love tap and put me out. He didn't figure I had an extra trick ready for him..

We met on the second level of the platform. He sunk his hand into my chest, but didn't make it past the suit. For a split second, he looked confused, as if a chess opponent gave him an unexpected move. Another nanosecond later, I saw him buckle as he convulsed with an electrical spasm. My hard light tonfa didn't have any problem with his frequency. I landed a good blow to the side of his temple and his head snapped back. Again, I could tell he was shocked. He didn't seem to have a plan for a foe who could reach out and touch him.

With his suit on, I didn't hold back much. He fell down over the landing of the cat walk. He was still shifting in and out of phase as he hit the ground. I got a bit lucky and he nailed Killer Shrike on the way down. The two stumbled over in a pile.

Good thing I had "borrowed" Tony Starks' countermeasure for intangibles.

As I looked at both guys on the floor ,Ghost was crumpled in the fetal position and sleeping like a baby. I think I saw him put his thumb in his mouth. Shrike was still dazed. I didn't have long.

I shifted my attention back to Unicorn.

He was back up and shouting something at me in Czech. He set his feet and shot another blast my way. With no time to parry, I lifted my forearm and morphed the tonfa into shield mode. The hard light barrier took all of the blast but sent me back a few feet. Unicorn had juiced up his weapon since he was last out on the town. I would have to update my files.

I countered with a taser shot to his chest. It knocked him back and to his knees. He was cursing some more in Czech at me. Unfortunately, he was at range and the taser blow was soft. I jumped to the air and knocked out a double flip as I closed the distance between us. As I came down I sunk both my feet into his face. He went down hard. He tried to shoot a blast from his head again, but he slipped and it went nearly straight in the air. As the blast crashed into the ceiling, drywall and plaster came crashing down. I followed through with a standard jab cross combo to his face. The vibranium panels in my SAP gloves gave me a nice little bit of extra juice. He was down for the count.

Then, out of nowhere, I was hit by a sharp blast that caught me off guard.

The blow hit me in the back and sent me flying. The pain was dulled by my suit, but it was still pretty respectable. Damn, I had forgotten about Killer Shrike.

Shrike was on top of me faster than I thought. I swiped at him with my tonfu but he managed to jump back and riposte my attack. I took a decent hook to the ribs, but the vibranium mesh probably ended up hurting his hand more than me. He should have been using his blasters to take me at a distance but he didn't for some reason. I took advantage of his mistake.

I set my feet and gave him a nice head butt. This knocked him back and I followed through with a leaping knee to his face. He jarred backwards but shook it off. He was a bit tougher than I expected. Instead of blast me, he came at me with a nice flurry of strikes. I could tell he had some decent hand to hand training. He must have been hanging out with Taskmaster more. I landed a solid cross to his jaw. He really looked dazed after that, the vibranium helped as well. I think the punch could have fazed the Hulk. By the look on his face, I think he could tell he was in over his head. He tried to put some distance between us to use his wrist blasters, but I cut him off and came down on him with my elbow like a ton of bricks.

I dished out another series of strikes and landed nearly all of them. He was done for. As I got the upper hand, I held back some. No need to really hurt the guy, he was just a hired goon.

My fist came down like a hammer on his forearm. It was not a violent enough blow to break it, but my strike certainly hit a nerve. He went to his knees in pain. It was time to end this.

I didn't hesitate as I swung the baton and knocked him clean on the side of the head. It was a Coup De Grace. He went down with a thud.

Looking back in the room, Shrike, Unicorn and Ghost were all out cold. I grabbed the railing on the stairs and jumped back up the cat walk. A few steps later and I was out of the room in the central chamber.

The decanting tubes were in this room. Most of them had no bodies in them but were full of a bubbling blue liquid. A few had dangling breathing apparatus hanging down, swaying in tube's stream of bubbles. With the back lighting, the whole room gave the place a psychedelic 70s vibe. I was thinking maybe Luke Cage and Misty Knight were going to pop out of a cake or something. I could have used their help.

The middle aged white man was standing next to the far tube. He had a cigar pressed in his lips and his back was to me. As usual he was dressed in a ridiculous bad suit. No doubt it cost a few thousand bucks. His hair looked like he had just soaked it in gel. it was practically oozing down in clumps on his forehead. This was the guy I was looking for, Curtiss Jackson, the man they called "The Power Broker".

"Mr. Taylor I presume? We have been expecting you." Jackson said as he chewed his stogie.

"Looks like you should have expected a bit more" , I said back to him.

"HaHa, very true, you've done a bit of upgrading from your brothers gear it seems?", Jackson laughed as he turned to face me. "Is that a _hard light_ baton?"

The tube Jackson was standing next to was the only one with anything in it. It was a full grown African American human body. I didn't need to look twice to see it was my brother, Dwayne.

"But let's see how you do against a more familiar foe?" he said as he pressed a button on the console in front of him.

A vacuum sound vibrated in the tube. A small turbine in the base of the unit kicked on. Slowly the tube began to drain.


	2. Chapter 2

A hard light sap glove sandwich and a sprinkle of adamantine Caltrops goes a long way. Dwayne went hurtling back from the punch and then did a nice impression of the Tom and Jerry hot foot dance when he hit the sea of caltrops.

"Hey Dwayne, your looking awful Deathlok-ish these days" I joked.

He didn't say anything back. Knowing him he wouldn't even if he was in his right mind.

Yeah, in case you wondered, the adamantine Caltrops are NOT cost effective..but I stole them anyways so who's counting?

Smashing my bro "up side the head" was _troubling_. After all the shit he'd been through, he didn't deserve it. Even though we never got a long, I never wanted to hurt him.(especially with his own shit) Since he croaked this was the damn second time I had fought him. That's weird when you think about it.

Dwayne Taylor , the real Night Thrasher, was a full blown half cyborg now. He was dripping with some sort of electro conductive goo. He looked a lot like a Deathlok, but the Broker went somehow with his Night Thrasher color scheme in the whole look. _Damn he looked badass_, I thought.

In the back ground, the Broker was cackling like some sort of mustached man hanging over the railroad tracks. Man, I guess no one told him I had just kicked his whole station's ass. Behind me Killer Shrike, Unicorn, and Ghost were looking at birdies circle around their heads.

"Your not screwing this up, Bandit" The Broker said. "I've dealt with Iron Man before Y'know, the Avengers too."

I jumped up and dodged Dwayne's fist. He shattered some sort of incubation tank filled with some blue / green goo. He was slow. This wouldn't be hard.

"Dammit, Curtis, I took out Iron Man too...and wasn't that the West Coast Avengers or something? Like when they had the MILF'Y Spider Girl and Living Lightening? That doesn't exactly count." I replied.

My Brother got hung up in some rubble as he attempted to do a double fisted bash move against some machinery.

I jumped over him easy and came down hard with the wrist fed hypo dermic injection I had up my sleeve. The machine clicked as the Nannites entered his system.

Dwayne buckled over and started puking. He didn't even scream.

"Damn you, what the hell did you do to him" I yelled.

"Look Thrasher, maybe we can work this out." Curtis said as I hung over Dwayne's body. he was not going anywhere.

"Look brother, funds are tight these days. I don't like this any more than you do. Why didn't you just take the money I offered?"

The Power Broker went to his knees.

"I know I should have." he said as he began to sob. "I just figured it was cheaper to hire Ghost and his guys, they were a few hundred less than your offer." Curtis wiped the snot from his face. "Besides you have not done much these days, we were not even sure if you were still alive."

I gave Curtis an icy look. "Well mother fucker, I was layin low. I stole about Three Billion in tech from Avengers tower and Richards."

I looked over at Dwayne. He was buckled over and in the fetal position.

"Curtis, get a hold of yourself" I said as I rigged the tether up to Dwayne. "Tell me , this is the real deal right? This is really my brother?"

The Broker looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, AIM had him , got him from Von Blitzschlag. He's hard up these days. He's been kept alive for a couple years now. He said you wouldn't be a problem. I got him cheap with some of Roxxan's funds. We were going to turn him into our Bucky."

I looked at the mess that was Curtis Jackson. "So my intel was right. I think I'm going to need your services Curtis."

I aimed up into the sky and threw the sticky device. The explosive hit right on the high point and started to blink. The beeping began a initiation sequence. I crouched down over my brother.

"You might want to duck." I said.

I clicked my wrist communication device. "I take it your ready for the extraction?" Silver Sable responded.


End file.
